There are other heros!
by primepirate
Summary: The gang returns to Ultron city only to find that someone else is there and doing their job of ridding the city of robots. Who are these people? Other survivors of Ultron's wave of rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O.C. children.**

_**I know that in X-men they don't inherite their parents' powers but in mine they did, or at least something close to thier parents' powers. **_

_**Any X-men characters mentioned are from X-men evolution. **_

Suviors and Children

Wolverine

Superman

Miles Richards-child of Susan Storm and Reed Richards- powers: invisablity and stretching

Dollie Storm- child of Johnny Storm-power: fire

Cory Grimm- Child of Ben Grimm-power: rock armor

Isabelle LeBeau- child of Rogue and Gambit-power: charge and absorbing powers

Shawnee Summers- child of Jean Gray and Cyclops- power: beams out of fingertips

Jake Summers- child of Jean Gray and Cyclops-power: telekinis

Micky Alvers-child of Lance Alvers and kitty Pryde-power: sicmic waves and phasing

Anna Wagner-child of Kurt Wagner-power: teleporting

Raven Tolanski- child of Wanda and Toad-power: slime and magnetisim

Lily Maxioff-child of Pietro Maxioff- power: Speed and blue force fields

Pietro (PJ) Maxioff Jr.- child of Quicksilver and Boom-Boom- power: firecrackers

"How long is it going to take us to get back to Ultron City?" Azari asked.

"Well it took us less than a day last time." Pym replied. I sighed.

"We're here." Tony said as he landed the... robot that we had borrowed to find the Hulk.

"Finally." Hawkeye muttered picking up his bow. Something nearby exploded.

"What was that?" Pym asked.

"Oi! You lot! Someone's landed!" A girl's voice shouted as two girls came into sight. One had long brown hair with two white streaks on either side and red eyes while the other had long white blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well who is it?" The blonde asked the brown haired girl as she flew up to us.

"Good thing I borrowed some of Shawnee's powers and I don't recognize them." The brown haired girl answered pulling a card out of no where. The card lit up around the edges. "Identify yourselves before I start playing spades and not in a nice way." She growled defensivly.

"Who are you?" Hawkeye asked her. She glared at us.

"I asked first so answer the question." She said shortly. The blonde still on the ground sighed.

"I'm coming up before your southern hospitality gets the better of you." The blonde answered before running up the side of the robot until she was standing inside it with us. I hadn't even seen her move she was merely a blur and a rush of wind.

"Ya' know sometimes your daddy's powers come in handy." The brown haired girl remarked.

"Yeah too bad PJ didn't get any."

"True he picked up his mama's." The brown haired girl answered.

"Hey what are you going to do with that card?" Pym asked the brown haired girl.

"Well we already know who they are." The blonde muttered.

"Yeah but I'm still debating wheather I'm going to use it or not." The brown haired girl murmmered.

"If you know who we are why do you still want to hurt us?" Toren asked. The brown haired girl turned her scary red eyed glare at her. Instead of answering she reached for the headset that was hooked to her belt. She also slipped the now plaining looking card back into a pouch of them also on her belt.

"Hey Uncle Logan. Uncle Clark. Looks like the trophy heros are back." She said into the mic her eyes never leaving us.

There was a snarling sound on the other end. "Tell them to stay put. I'm going to have a long talk with Stark." A male voice said.

"Logan please do not resort to violence we can't afford that right now. We're trying to clean up the city not destroy it." Another male voice said. The brown haired girl sighed.

"So Uncle Logan do you want me to tell them to stay put or do you just want me to take them back to HQ?" She asked completly ignoring the other voice.

"Take them back to HQ. They probably just entered the city and need to rest up after fighting and defeating Ultron." The second voice said. Both girls rolled thier eyes.

"Uncle Clark I don't believe she was asking you." The blonde said.

"And I don't care if they defeated Ultron or not. They started it they ended it and now the rest of us are left to pick up the pieces." The brown haired girl snapped. She sighed and hooked the headset back up to her belt. "Alright. You lot heard Uncle Clark. Follow us but feel free to get lost along the way." She snapped jumping down to the ground. The blonde already there.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Azari asked.

"Because! One of you built Ultron! My mother and father died to fight him as did the parents of the rest of our friends. And who gets all the credit? The Avengers! Only they are known out of all the heros that fought him." The brown haired girl shouted. The blonde sighed.

"You guys had better be thanking god that she doesn't have a power like Dollie or some of the others." She told us.

"Why what's Dollie's powers?" Pym asked.

"Fire. Like her father's." The blonde girl answered.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the others

Due to some concern Uncle Clark is now Uncle Peter and some powers may change.

Disclaimer: own nothing but my o.c.s

"So where's this HQ you keep talking about?" Hawkeye asked.

"Why are you asking? Doubting its existance Franchis?" The brown haired girl asked as we past a girl and guy hard at work taking apart a robot. The girl with long brown hair and green eyes was shooting little beams out of her fingertips and the boy, who had firery red hair and blue eyes, was standing there staring at things.

"Hey! Izzy! Lily!" The girl shouted. She ran over to us. "Oh he is so cute." She said completly by passing the two girls and launching herself at Hawkeye.

"Shawnee get off of him." The brown haired girl said grabbing her by the collar and pulling her away.

"Aw but-" The brown haired girl cut the new girl off with a glare. "Fine. We're heading back to Headquaters for the night." The new girl answered before turning to face the boy. "Jake. Pack it in." She shouted. A floating robot, that I didn't even realize was floating, fell to the ground causing it to shake.

"Jeez Shawnee. Did you tick Iz off again?" The guy asked.

"Now how would I accomplish that?" The girl asked obviously not likeing that so far everyone was accusing her of stuff.

"I don't know. Let's see you jump just about every cute guy you see which includes Iz's best friend's little brother. And you always tell Iz and Lily that their fathers were hot which creeps them out to no end." The boy explained as we continued walking. The girl scowled.

"Hey what entrance are we going in through? I might as well warn the others that the Avengers are coming." The blonde said.

"I was thinking we'd go in through the main gates since they're closest and I don't think we should warn them. One because, well Uncle Peter and Uncle Logan are probably already taking care of it and two the less warning the rest of them have the less they'll want to kill them on sight. They'll be too shocked at first." The brown haired girl explained.

"Wait! These are the Avengers?" The new brown haired girl demanded rounding on us once again but this time she didn't look friendly.

"Yeah. You couldn't tell?" The first brown haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" The second brown haired girl shouted her hands glowing bright as day.

"Hold it a second Shawnee. Don't go trying to kill them." The first brown haired girl said stepping in between us and the second brown haired girl pulling out a card and charging it.

"Why not? Their pompus, bull-headed, and... And... And... " The second brown haired girl looked close to tears.

"Shush. Shush. It's ok sis. You know Iz and Lily will make sure nothing happens." The boy tried to comfort her. The girl uncharged her card and slipped it back into her belt.

"Come on you guys. Once we've gotten everyone to HQ we'll introduce everyone. Ok?" The first brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah." I said. That was weird. The first brown haired girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to the blonde.

"Well guess you were right. Can you go ahead and take Shawnee back for me. Jake can help me guide them. We'll reach the gates in five anyway." The first brown haired girl requested. The blonde smirked and grabbed the new brown haired girl's hand before speeding off.

"Do you really think that was a wise desicion?" The boy asked her.

"Not really. And for their sakes I hope Uncle Peter can keep every one calm. But I could not take Shawnee crying. You know how both of us get. We'd wind up leveling this place." She answered.

"Well I'm sure with Aunt Laura's help everything will be fine." The boy tried to reason.

"Riiight. And I'm the queen of England. You know Aunt Laura's temper is as bad as Uncle Logan's. Watch just about every adult figure we know is out for blood." The brown haired girl said as we reached a set of old rustic gates that appeared to lead up to an old abondoned school.

"This is where you all have been hiding?" Hawkeye asked. I hadn't even know this place existed, than again Hawkeye knew the city better than we did.

"Yeah. Best place to hide, right under Ultron's shinig nose. Plus by using Cerbro we were able to stop Ultron from finding us if we used our powers. After all that's the main way to track people like us." The girl said as she pushed the gates open, flinching as the rusty hinges screetched in protest.

"How are we going to do this? Like you pointed out, most of the people we know are going to be out for blood." The boy questioned.

"I'll go in first and you bring up the rear. If need be we'll protect them." The brown haired girl said. She steped towards the doors.

"That's very kind of you." Tony told her. She rounded on him.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it so none of my family becomes killers." She answered with a scowl before turning back to the door and walking inside. The doors slamed ominously shut behind her.

We waited for a few minutes. "Alright. Iz says the cost is clear." The boy said. The door opened on its own and we walked in.

Right inside the entryway was serval faces that didn't look too friendly. "She called this clear?" Hawkeye asked.

"They're not trying to kill you are they?" The girl asked as she stood between us and them probably acting as a mediator.

"Think we should introduce them now?" The boy asked.

"I'll do that. You get with the others. We don't want them thinking you've sided with them, they'll just attack you to if worse comes to it." The brown haired girl said crossing her arms and glairing at them as if daring them to attack. The boy nodded and went to stand by the brown haired girl that shot the beams out of her hands. Three adults walked into the room. Two men, one with black hair and one with whitish hair, and a woman with long black hair.

"Isabelle-" The black haired man started but the girl cut him off.

"I think you, Uncle Peter, and Aunt Laura should have a talk with Mr. Stark. I'll handle the sitiuation out here." She said calmly as though completly unfazed by the man's killer glair. "Oh and Uncle Peter do try and be careful." The girl requested as Tony and the three adults disappeared into another room.

"What were you thinking bringing the avengers here?" One boy demanded.

"If you shut up for a second I'll explain." The girl said rubbing at her forehead obviously not in the mood for this whole thing. "They need a place to stay and we will not turn them away." The girl asnwered as if that was the only explination their group was going to get. "Anyway time for introductions." She said.

One girl sighed and walked over to the girl. "I'm not going to fight you on this one Iz, but you'd better be right." She said. She had mid-back length blue hair and yellow cat like eyes. The brown haired girl nodded.

"Alright Avengers, this is Anna Wagner." The brown haired girl told us.

"Yeah and I can teleport so don't try anything stupid or I'll port you to the neither lands." The girl said before going back to the group. The boy and brown haired girl from earlier steped forward.

"I'm Jake and this is my twin sister Shawnee. I'm telekintic and she, as you saw earlier, can shoot dangerous beams from her finger tips." The boy said as the girl glaired daggers at us, thank god it wasn't her eyes she shot beams out of. They went back to the group. Next up was a boy with short blonde hair that was spiked and brown eyes.

"This is Miles Richards." The brown haired girl told us.

"I can make anything I wish go in invisible." He said with a large smirk. The brown haired girl rolled her eyes as he went back into the group.

Another girl stepped forward this one rolling her blue eyes. "Sorry about my cousin." She told us. "I'm a pyro, Dollie Storm." She said before going back into the group and punching the boy before her in the arm.

A boy stepped out of the group with a yawn. He had light strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. "After this I'm going to take a nap. You can tell them my power if you want." He told the brown haired girl. She nodded and off he went.

"That was Cory Grimm. He can create rock armor around himself." The brown haired girl told us as someone else stood up to take Cory's place. It was yet another brown haired boy. His hair was held back in a short ponytail and he had dark blue eyes.

"This is Micky Alvers." The brown haired girl told us.

"I can really shake things up and I will do so if you guys stick a toe out of line." He warned us before going to go sit on the steps behind the group.

A raven haired girl stepped forward. She had yellow eyes like Anna but they weren't so cat like. "I'm Raven Tolanski. I use magnetic slime." She told us before turning to the brown haired girl. "Since it's just you Lily and PJ left I'm going to take the rest of them upstairs." She told her. The brown haired girl nodded. Everyone left except the two girls from earlier and a blonde boy with frost blue eyes.

"This is Lily's little brother Pietro Maxioff Jr. but we all just call him PJ." The brown haired girl said gesturing to the boy.

"Yeah and unlike my sister who could run circles around you punks I can just blow you up with a well placed 'firecracker'." He warned us before following the group up the stairs. The blonde girl sighed.

"I think that went rather well wouldn't you say?" She asked the brown haired girl.

"Well no one tried to kill them so yeah I would say." The brown haired girl answered with a smile as if pleased with her handy work.

"So who are you two?" Hawkeye asked. The brown haired girl sighed.

"You want to handle that one Lil?" She asked her companion.

"I'm Lily Maxioff my power is blue force fleids like the ones my aunt could create and as you have already seen speed. My friend is Isabella LeBeau. She can create a charge over anything she touches like her father but on the flip side if she touches you skin on skin she can feed information out of you. She can do the same with computers. Of course she could also probably drain you. She's one of the rare one's that got both of her parent's powers." The blonde explained.

"Why are there more of you than there are of us?" I asked her. Isabelle laughed.

"Think about what you just asked. We are made up of the Fantastic Four's kids and the kids of some of the X-men. You are just the new avengers. Of course there's going to be more of us." She told us as the adults came back into the room.

"They're staying." The man with whitish hair announced.

"Yay." Lily said sarcasticly.

"Well than I'd stick Franchis and James in the room next to Lily's, Azari and Pym in the room next to mine, and Toren in the room across the hall. That way Lily and I can look after them."

"I don't need to be look after by two girls." Hawkeye quickly said.

"Sorry Uncle Peter but I have to do this." Isabelle said. She turned on Hawkeye within seconds throwing several exploding cards. He dodged them but just barly. Hawkeye shot an arrow at her but she met it head on with another exploding card. Lily sighed and held out her hand. Isabelle barly touched her outstretched hand and yet as fast as we'd seen Lily go she was behind Hawkeye fingertips centimeters away from touching his cheek. "Still think you don't need to be looked after by the two of us. We have more powers than all of you combind if even one of us were to decide we didn't want you here we'd rally the others and you'd be out on your butts in seconds if you weren't already dead." She hissed in his ear before speeding back to Lily's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my

LILY

"Wake up!" An annoying voice shouted from outside my bedroom door. It was more than likely Anna, Iz's cousin. I sighed and sat up. That wouldn't have woken up Iz so I'd have to be her wake up call.

"Hey. Anna." I called as I opened the door to my room.

"Yeah?" She asked teleporting right in front of me. I sped backwards. Despite living with Anna since we were both about two years old having her teleport right in my face always had me on the defense.

"You may not want to do that on this floor any more. The avengers are here now and we don't know how they might react." I informed her. I was saying that not only for Anna's safty but for the avengers as well. Because if they attacked Anna Iz would skin them alive.

"Alright cool. But that means you have to take care of waking everyone up." She told me before teleporting away. I sighed. She was only talking about this floor but still, who wanted to wake ulp the avengers? Not me.

With another sigh I walked to the room on the left side of mine. That was the one with the archer and red headed boy. I knocked on the door. "Hey. Wake up. Breakfast is in less than an hour." I informed them not careing if they actually woke up or not. They could sleep all day for all I cared. As long as they stayed out of our hair and didn't attack anyone we were ok.

I turned to the room across the hall somehow placed in between where my room and Iz's room were. I knocked only to have it answered by a sleepy looking viking like girl. "What is it?" She asked rubbing at her eye. I chuckled.

"Breakfast is in a little bit and it's my job to wake up everyone on this floor." I informed her.

"Oh. I hope it is not our fault." She said looking down at her feet.

"It is but the only people on this floor are you guys, Iz, and myself." I answered. She gave me a grin and once again disappeared behind her door. Now time for the pipsqueak, cat boy, and Iz. I'd take my chances with the rest of the avengers before I tried to wake up Iz. Iz could be a monster when she first woke up. Than again I could be a monster if I didn't get enough sleep the night before.

I sighed and walked over to the door to the right of Iz's. I knocked on the door. The cat boy, Azari, answered it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Time to wake up. Breakfast is in a little bit." I informed him. He nodded.

"Thanks." He said before shutting the door. Time to wake up little miss sleeping beauty. I moved over just a couple of steps and knocked on her door lightly. No answer. Well that was to be expected. Iz was a really deep sleeper. Well if she slept at all.

I opened her door carefully and peeked inside. I frowned at what I saw. Iz's bed was made and she was no where to be found. Either she was already up or she never slept in her bed at all last night. I was going to go with the first one because Iz only ever made her bed when A.) it started to bother her or B.) she was so board out of her mind she went on a cleaning spree.

"Iz!" I called down the hall. Where would she have gone. I wouldn't put it past her to completly leave HQ.

"What's the matter with stripes?" Uncle Logan asked me as he walked by.

"She wasn't in her room when I went to wake her up. I'm almost worried about her." Yes, I did say almost but that's because Iz took it upon herself to be strong for the rest of us so she really didn't do stupid stuff... Than again the avengers were here. Ok now I was worried.

"Don't worry. Even with the avengers here I don't think Iz would do anything stupid. She still thinks she's got to look after the rest of you. She's probably in the danger room." Uncle Logan answered.

"Thanks Uncle Logan." I told him before speeding off. Sure enough as soon as I entered the danger room I saw Iz trashing the place.

"Iz! Knock it off!" I shouted. I couldn't get close to her because she'd blow me up with charged card but I still had to stop her before she over did it. She sighed and the room shut itself down as she leaned againist the wall.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked her in shock.

"Since last night. Franchis hit a sore spot... That and I had to run off yours and Jake's power." She answered. I nodded.

"Well clean up. Breakfast will be ready shortly and you know if you don't show up war will be declaired." I informed her.

"Even if the avengers didn't do anything to me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. I mean besides Uncle Logan, Aunt Laura, and Uncle Peter Iz was pretty much our leader.


End file.
